Tattoo
by TheMortician'sDaughter
Summary: Ivan has always been embarrassed to admit it, and while he loves every inch of Yao, there's always been one little, artificial part of him that he loves just a bit too much - and that part is the tattoo of a panda on his lover's butt. RoChu oneshot (and a gift for theboywiththebread).


**Wow so I'm really nervous about posting this here cause this is my first time writing RoChu. First time writing Hetalia, actually. But I wrote this little (seriously little) oneshot for my friend and she was like "YOU NEED TO POST IT" so I am. So I hope all you Brochus out there like it.**

There was something about hearing the squeal of the shower starting that always gave Ivan the chills.

Not chills as in the shower was scary or that he disliked it, but there was something about the thought of his beautiful Yao standing stark naked under the scalding water that sent a shiver down his spine. He could picture it so vividly that he almost felt the wetness hitting his own skin, the soft, slippery noise as the soap ran across his skin and the pitter-patter of when it was rinsed and hit the shower floor.

Then there was the feeling of Yao's skin against his due to the size of the area, the man's slender figure pressing against his chest as Ivan's arms wrapped around his lover's waist, and it took Ivan a moment to remember that he wasn't actually in the shower with Yao and that it would only be a few more minutes until he could see that beautiful butt unveiled as Yao slipped off his towel.

"Ivan, is that you?" The sound of Yao's voice echoing from the shower brought Ivan back to reality. "I forgot to grab a towel from the closet, could you get me one?"

"Of course, hold on a minute." _Damn,_ Ivan thought, _he needs a towel._ He sighed and told himself that there would be a point where Yao had to remove the towel and that he'd be able to see the butt he longed for, and that even if he couldn't see it today, they lived together. There would be a point where Ivan would get another chance.

He grabbed a yellow towel from the linen closet and brought it back to the bathroom, placing it into Yao's outstretched hand.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a moment." He saw a smile on Yao's face when he stuck his out of the curtain, and Ivan returned it before strolling back into the bedroom and sitting the edge of the bed.

He sat so he still had a view inside the bathroom from where he was, and he watched as Yao stepped delicately out of the shower, a few stray droplets of water falling from his damp hair and sliding down his back. The man bent over to get something out of the bottom cabinet and the towel gave way a little bit, and Ivan felt his heart skip a beat as he predicted what happened next.

Yao didn't seem to notice as the towel fell from his waist and pooled around his feet, exposing his luscious ass to his boyfriend who was only a few yards away. Everything about it was perfect – the roundness, the size, the way it sat so daintily on top of his equally gorgeous thighs, but what Ivan _really_ loved, as embarrassing as it was to admit, was the little panda tattoo on Yao's left cheek.

Yao didn't know it, but whenever the two made love, Ivan always found himself groping at that particular cheek, his fingers making circles around the little panda and eliciting some rather satisfying noises from Yao. The Chinese man always thought that Ivan simply liked his butt – which, for heaven's sake, was _definitely_ true –but little did he know that Ivan spent most of his time with his eyes fixed on the tattoo.

When Yao noticed that his towel had fallen, he shrugged to himself and picked it up, not bothering to rewrap it around his waist as he approached Ivan in the bedroom. It'd taken him a little while but he now felt completely comfortable being naked around Ivan, and for that, Ivan was obviously very grateful.

"How was your shower?" the Russian asked, sliding his arm around Yao's naked waist as the smaller man lowered himself into Ivan's lap.

"It was nice," Yao replied, settling himself into his boyfriend's lap a bit more comfortably. "Maybe it would have been nicer if you were there, but…"

"Well, that could have been arranged." Ivan smiled, ghosting his lips across the side of Yao's mouth. "But I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"Not really." Yao returned the kiss that Ivan had initiated, feeling the Russian's hand cup his bare butt. As the kiss went on it grew hungrier, more intense, and the two ended up lying back on the bed, Ivan's hands still on Yao's behind since the dark-haired man was on top, his slender legs intertwined with Ivan's still-clothed ones.

Not straying from his usual routine, Ivan ran his fingers over the panda tattoo, and noticed that the skin had a slightly different texture where the ink had been inserted. Normally he wouldn't be a fan of Yao changing his beautiful body, but there was something about the different textures of his butt that made everything about it okay.

A few seconds later, Yao pulled back for air, but didn't go back in for more. He must have finally noticed Ivan's interest in his butt, because he then asked, "Why do you always touch my tattoo?"

For a moment Ivan was hesitant to answer the question, but then he saw the smile on Yao's face. "I… I like the way it looks on you. It's a nice little thing because I know you like pandas and… I think it's cute." The soft grin on his lips was innocent.

"You seem to like it an awful lot, then," Yao replied, twisting his fingers into Ivan's light hair.

"Well," Ivan began, running his fingers over the design again. "I like the way it feels on you when I touch it… I liked the way you blushed when you first showed it to me… I like the way it makes you _different_ from everyone else." The grin turned a little bit more devious. "And honestly, Yao, I find it _really sexy._"

While Ivan was talking, the smile on Yao's face grew wider, and so did the soft pink that spread across his cheeks. "I didn't know you thought that," he said quietly, his voice rasping over Ivan's skin. "Maybe I'll have to let it out more often."

"I'd like that. A lot." Ivan chuckled softly and rolled over so Yao's back was against the bed and he kissed him again, letting the bed sheets crinkle and cover the little panda on Yao's butt.

Because, yes, he'd definitely get many, _many_ more chances to see it.


End file.
